


In Sickness and In Health

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Polyamory, Sick! Fic, Sick! Sam, Slice of Life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Sam is sick, and what are his boyfriends to do but take care of him?





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamSpiritWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSpiritWinchester/gifts).



“Achoo!”  

 

Gabriel’s boyfriend was sick. It had started a couple days ago when Sam started sneezing. He’d insisted it was just allergies, but Gabriel hadn’t been so sure.  

 

It has escalated from there. 

 

Next came the runny nose and incessant coughing, then the aches and headaches. Finally, the bone deep weariness and then Sam was forced to admit that maybe, just maybe he was sick.  

 

Gabriel stirred a healing spoonful of honey into the cup of green tea he was making for Sam. There was something about Sam when he was sick that just made Gabriel want to coddle and baby him.  

 

He shuffled across the floor, the soles of his slippers hitting against the wood with a loud slap. Gabriel gently pushed open the door of their bedroom and put the steaming cup down on the bedside table.  

 

“No more tea, Gabe,” Sam sniffled, wiping his nose with a tissue. The garbage can was almost overflowing with them.   

 

“C’mon Sammich,” Gabriel coaxed, sitting down on the edge of their bed. “It’ll make you feel better.”  

 

“Not if I throw up first,” Sam retorted, snuggling down further under the worn comforter that had belong to Gabriel’s mother. “I hate green tea.” 

 

Gabriel chuckled at him. “It’ll soothe your throat and the honey will stop you from cough,” 

 

“You keep saying that,” Sam grumped, glaring at his boyfriend, but with how sick he was, he only looked like a pouty child which Gabriel found adorable.  

 

“Because it’s true,” Gabriel pointed out. “Now drink up” 

 

Sam grumbled at him again, but picked up the cup anyway and took a sip. He replaced it on the table and let Gabriel cuddle and fuss over him. 

 

“You’re going to catch my cold,” Sam warned him, as Gabriel kissed his forehead. 

 

“No, I’m not, I have the immunes system of an elephant,” Gabriel teased, tucking Sam in tighter as he heard the front door open and close. A moment later, Crowley came through their bedroom door, bearing a brown paper back and taking off his black and red plaid scarf. 

 

“How are you feeling, love?” he asked Sam, hanging his coat in the closet and handing Gabriel the bag. 

 

“Like crap,” Sam replied. “And Gabriel is making me drink tea.” 

 

“It’s good for you,” Crowley replied, sitting down on the other side of the bed. “I brought you some soup.” 

 

Gabriel unwrapped the bag, taking out a hot cup of the Matzo ball soup he’d asked Crowley to pick up on his way home from work. Gabriel had sick time to spare, but Crowley didn’t, so it was decided that Gabriel would stay home to take care of Sam. 

 

He pulled a plastic spoon out of the bag and handed both the cup and spoon to Sam. “Eat,”he commanded. “It’ll make you feel better.” 

 

Sam stuck his tongue out at him, but he took the soup without another word. He began to eat it, and Gabriel turned to his other boyfried. 

 

“How was work?” 

 

Crowley shrugged as he got up and began to change out of his suit, and into something a little more comfortable, the very comfortable, very expensive red and black silk pajamas that Gabriel and Sam had gotten him for Christmas. “It was work,” he replied. “I would have much rather been home with you two.” 

 

Gabriel got up  and walked across the room to give Crowley a kiss. Sam made a disgruntled noise on the bed. 

 

“That’s not fair,” he pouted. “I can’t kiss anyone.” 

 

“You’re sick,” Gabriel pointed out. “When you’re better, we’ll make up for it, won’t we babe?” 

 

Not many people understood the kind of relationship the three of them had, but Gabriel didn’t care. He loved both Sam and Crowley and they loved him in returned. That was all that mattered. 

 

Crowley nodded and got into bed besides Sam. “We’ll keep you company,” he said, grabbing the remote. 

 

Gabriel slid in on the other side of Sam. “Finish your soup and we’ll even let you pick the movie.” 

 

Sam paused to kiss each of them chastely on the cheek. “Deal,” 

 

Gabriel should have known better. 

 

It took a week for both Crowley and Gabriel to come down with Sam’s cold. Gabriel woke up feeling like a truck hit him, and if Crowley’s cough was anything to go by, he wasn’t feeling much better than Gabriel was. 

 

Both of them were terrible patients. Crowley was insistent on going to work, until Sam ordered him to bed and hid his iPad so he could rest. Gabriel gor halfway down the stairs before he’d realized Sam had also hidden his car keys. He called Garth to let him know he’d be late to the studio. 

 

“Sam already called,” Garth explained with a chuckle. “Feel better.” 

 

Grumbling, and cursing under his breath, Gabriel stomped back upstairs to give Sam a piece of his mind, to find his boyfriend in the kitchen making cinnamon pancakes with whipped cream and lots of sprinkles, his favorite. He couldn’t be mad at Sam after that. 

 

He quietly slipped back into their bedroom, changed into his pajamas and cuddled up next to the dozing Crowley. 

 

Maybe being sick wouldn’t be so bad afterall. 


End file.
